


Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally going to be a kid!WilSon fic but turned into them meeting as kids and being best friends growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I stuck to canon as much as possible, but the timeline had to be changed and some storylines got cut. Runs through the present, so obviously slightly AU.

Will is five and Sonny is seven when they first meet.

It’s at Abigail’s birthday party and the only reason they haven’t met before is because Sonny has just moved back to Salem with his parents and three older brothers. They’re both sitting on the floor playing with toys when Aunt Jennifer hands them a plate of cookies. Between the two of them, they devour the more than a dozen chocolate chip cookies, all the while discussing their favorite movies and comic book heros and what it’s like for Sonny to have older brothers and for Will to be an only child.  
Will curiously asks about having a normal family, living under the same roof with two parents and Sonny listens as Will tells him how he feels like he doesn’t have a home because he’s always going back and forth between Mommy’s and Daddy’s apartments.

When Justin and Lucas come to pick them up, Will and Sonny each beg their fathers to let them have a play date next weekend.

From then on, they are inseparable.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Over the next few months, they see each other every weekend when time allows, in between Will’s Cub Scout meetings and Little League games and Sonny’s soccer matches. When the schedules don’t conflict, they visit the other’s games, Will cheering on Sonny from the sidelines and Sonny cheering on Will from the bleachers.

Sometimes they go to Horton Town Square for ice cream with their families (although Sami isn’t always there, too wrapped up in herself to make it to her son’s baseball games).

When school starts up again, they are disappointed that they will be in different classes at Salem Elementary, what with Will just starting 1st grade and Sonny going into 3rd. But they work it out and make a point of it to meet each other in the playground every morning and during recess and to eat together at lunch. Despite Sonny having friends his own age and Will making new ones in his class, they always make sure that they spend time together in the cafeteria.

Justin and Adrienne and Sami and Lucas make arrangements for them both to go home with one or the other, either Sonny leaving school with Lucas or Sami or Will going home with Justin or Adrienne.

As the year progresses, their time to be together becomes constricted between clubs and meetings with teachers and other friends keeping them busy. So on their walks home, they catch each other up with things they’ve missed, and most of the time, as winter blows through Salem, they end up staying at each other’s houses for dinner, and sometimes, especially on weekends, for sleepovers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They hit their first real snag in their friendship a couple years later when Sonny is set to start middle school and Will will still be in elementary school.

Will is more upset than Sonny, worried that Sonny will meet new friends and stop being his friend, scared of being left alone with the classmates who always tease him because of Sami and without a kind face to talk to. Sonny assures him that nothing is going to change but Will doesn’t believe him.

Will’s worst fears confirmed, the after school and weekend visits with Sonny get trimmed down to once a week, then once every other week, then once a month. 

The summers are little better, with Will going away to sleepaway camp and Sonny staying in Salem to play soccer. They keep in touch through letters and sometimes over the phone, but it’s not the same and Will misses his friend’s company. 

He fears Sonny doesn’t feel the same way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

But when Will joins Sonny in middle school two years later, they fall back into their old patterns, sitting together for lunch and walking home from school together.

Like when they were little, Will joins the baseball team and Sonny plays soccer for Salem Middle School and they attend each other’s games when their schedules don’t conflict. After, they spend time with each other, usually at the Kiriakis mansion because Sami is still flitting between men and fighting with Lucas, doing homework and playing video games and watching movies until they pass out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The summer before Sonny begins high school he first starts to realize he likes boys. He immediately becomes distant and cold with Will who thinks he’s done something wrong. 

Sonny tries to assure him that there’s nothing wrong between them, that Will hasn’t done anything to offend him, but he doesn’t quite know how to get that message across without telling him what he’s coming to terms with.

In reality, Sonny pulls away from Will, not because he’s worried that he’s going to start having a crush on him - they know each other too well for that - but because he’s afraid Will will figure out his secret and will hate him.

They maintain a tenuous friendship over the next couple of years, Will walking on eggshells around Sonny, afraid to do something that will push Sonny away even more, Sonny creating barriers around himself in the hope that Will will not discover his struggle.

It comes to a head a week after Sonny turns fifteen, a month before Sonny comes out to his parents. They’re done studying for the night and watching TV when Will looks over and finds Sonny staring a little wide-eyed at the guy with his shirt off on the screen.

Will’s brows furrow in confusion and he asks, “Sonny? Are you okay?”

Sonny turns to him like a deer in headlights and he bursts; the truth just spills from his lips. “I’m gay.”

"Oh," is Will’s response. After a beat, "Is that why you’ve been weird around me the last few years?"

He never could pull the wool over Will’s eyes. He nods and doesn’t look Will in the eye. “I thought you might hate me.”

"I could never hate you, Sonny. You’re my best friend." Will flashes him a huge smile and turns back to the television, popping popcorn into his mouth.

After that, things go back to normal between them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Except when Will is a sophomore at Salem High and Sonny is a senior, things change.

Will starts dating Mia McCormick and for the first time, Sonny realizes he might have feelings for Will that go beyond friendship. This time when he pulls himself away from Will, makes himself less present in Will’s life, it’s because being around him has become painful.

Images of Will and Mia touching, kissing, laughing haunt Sonny’s dreams and during the day it takes all of his will power not to lean over and press his lips to Will’s. 

So when he discovers that Mia is cheating on Will with Chad DiMera, Sonny battles with himself for weeks about whether to tell Will or not. He doesn’t want to hurt Will but he also wants Will to know what kind of girl he’s dating.

In the end, it doesn’t matter because Gabi Hernandez clues him in and he won’t say he’s not secretly pleased when Will comes knocking on his bedroom door for a pizza party and sleepover like old times to numb the pain of the breakup. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thankfully, Sonny is two years older than Will and graduates at the end of the year. But Salem is a small town, and even though he goes to Salem University, Sonny still hangs out with Will when they find the time. 

The feelings that had started the last year, that he hoped would go away when he began college, only intensify. As he laughs at Will’s jokes (sometimes when they’re not even funny), when he stares at Will a little too long, when he accidentally brushes their hands together in the popcorn bowl while watching a movie, Sonny hopes that just this once Will can’t see right through him, won’t figure out what’s he’s thinking and feeling.

They settle back into a routine, with hanging out to do homework, eating dinner at each other’s houses, watching movies and ordering pizza or Chinese food. Sonny manages to hide his feelings, happy to just be near Will, content to at least still be his best friend.

But then Gabi Hernandez becomes Will’s girlfriend and the jealousy and bitterness come roaring back. He hates being in love with his straight best friend.

A month later, Sonny is dating one of his Econ classmates. It’s an attempt to rid himself of his dreams of Will and it fails miserably.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The summer after Will graduates high school Sonny is on his third boyfriend in his Trying-and-Failing-To-Get-Over-Will Tour. Will is still dating Gabi, though he seems to be more distant with her than he used to be.

They go on double dates at least once a week, more free during the summer than during the school year, without class schedules and general educational obligations, and Sonny watches Will interact with Gabi, concerned about his friend.

Sometimes, Will stares at Sonny when he’s not looking, frowns a little when Sonny wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, intwines their fingers together, kisses him lazily. There’s a pang of something deep in his chest that’s he’s never felt before as he sits across from them in a booth at the Brady Pub. It only makes him tighten his grip on Gabi’s hand.

As Sonny tries to get his heart to feel for his boyfriend what if feels for Will, Will clings harder to Gabi while at the same time alienating her. She brings up again and again that his kisses feel different, that he holds her hand less, that he’s seems almost ashamed to be with her when other people are around. He denies everything, tells her he’s happy to be with her, and he makes love to her for the first time to prove it. After, as he lies awake in bed with her, her head on his chest as she sleeps peacefully, he feels disgusted with himself and he can’t get images of Sonny being the one lying next to him out of his head.

When Gabi breaks up with him two months later, after one more very bad night of sex, with cold December wind howling outside the window, Will shatters into a million pieces, realization hitting him like a train. Forever faithful, Sonny is there to catch him and put him back together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Over the next couple months, Sonny watches, heartbroken, as Will struggles to come to terms with being gay. He never tells Will that he knows the thoughts going on his mind; he wants Will to come to terms with it on his own. 

He answers openly and honestly any questions Will has about how and when he knew he was gay, finally telling his best friend all those feelings he had cut off from him so long ago. He waits patiently as Will figures things out in his head, suppresses the pang of jealously when he catches Will kissing Neil. He wants Will more than he’s ever wanted anyone in his life, but he wants Will on Will’s terms. So he waits.

Will comes to him late one night in April, when he’s finishing closing up the coffee house, and off-handedly tells him he’s gay. They laugh together, Sonny joking that he’s known all along (though that’s not quite true), tell each other that they can’t possibly imagine finding someone to spend their lives with (Sonny doesn’t say what he wants to, that he has, that it’s Will he’s dreamed of growing old with). With the possibility that he could be with Will real now, it takes everything Sonny has not to kiss him when they break away from the hug Will gives him before he leaves.

The next day, Sonny ends things with his boyfriend, leaving himself open and free just in case Will wants him too. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Gabi tells Will she’s pregnant with his child a week later, Will falls crying at the foot of Sonny’s bed, shaking and scared of being a father at nineteen. Sonny holds him close, his own dreams of being with Will shattered, and listens to Will mumble about being just like his parents, a screw up, a teenager with a kid, tied down to Salem for life.

Sonny takes Will’s face in his hands, wants to kiss away his pain, but he knows it will be too much, too fast for his friend, so he resists. Instead, he assures Will he’s not a screw up, that he was going through a really tough time in his life, that he will be a better parent than his own. 

Exhausted and not wanting to be alone, Will falls asleep in Sonny’s bed, curled into Sonny’s side. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next couple months fly by in a blur for Will and Sonny as they fall back into their old routine, a routine they haven’t really had since before Will started dating Mia. They hang out together in between classes, after classes, on the weekends. They eat pizza and Chinese food, curl up together on Sonny’s bed to watch TV or a movie, play basketball or baseball against each other as it turns from Spring to Summer. 

Sonny likes to pretend sometimes that they’re dating, wants to believe that Will looks at him the way he wants him to.

One day in June, Adrienne finds out that Gabi is pregnant by Will and she lights into Sonny, tells him that she knows Sonny is in love with him, that she doesn’t think they should hang out anymore. Sonny yells back, screeches that Will has been his best friend since he was seven, that he is not going to abandon him at a time when Will needs him most. He storms out of the coffee house and doesn’t see Will hiding in the corner.

After he overhears the conversation (shouting-match) between Sonny and Adrienne, Will suddenly looks at Sonny differently. It’s as if his eyes were opened to a whole new world by the discovery that Sonny is in love with him. He never lets Sonny know what’s going on in his head and his heart, but whenever they’re hanging out, Will starts imagining things. He starts picturing what it would be like to just move his hand a little and take Sonny’s in his, how it would feel to capture Sonny’s lips against his in the middle of Sonny’s sentence, to feel his body wrapped around Sonny’s as they come down from their highs. During one of these moments, a fleeting memory of his first time with Gabi comes to mind, a memory of wishing it was Sonny next to him instead of Gabi.

The next week, heart beating faster than it’s ever beaten before, Will finds Sonny in the lane outside the Brady Pub, typing out a text on his phone. Sonny looks up at him and smiles, his eyes sparkling, and Will is hit with the force of his love for his best friend. Without saying a word, Will steps closer to Sonny, whose eyes go wide, and presses their lips together for the first time.

They stand there for a few seconds, their lips just barely touching, until Sonny lets out a whimper and wraps his arms around Will’s waist to pull him closer. Sonny’s tongue runs along Will’s lips and Will opens easily, allowing him access. They tangle their tongues together, Will’s arms coming to rest around Sonny’s neck, and they kiss for what feels like hours. 

When they break apart, Sonny leans his forehead against Will’s, a smile spread across his face. ”I didn’t think - I didn’t know,” Sonny breathes against Will’s lips.

"I do. I love you," Will whispers back and Sonny kisses him again, hard.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It’s an easy transition from best friends to boyfriends for Will and Sonny. All that changes really is that when they’re walking they link their fingers together, or they stop in the middle of Horton Town Square to kiss lazily, or they make out instead of eating pizza while they’re watching a movie. 

Over the next couple months, the closer it gets to Will’s baby being born, the more anxious Will gets. He’s happier than he’s ever been, dating Sonny, but he worries about what kind of father he will be. In between kisses, Will airs all his fears to Sonny and Sonny reassures him that he’s not alone, that he’s learned from his own parents’ mistakes, that he will be right there next to him to help him raise Arianna Grace.

When September rolls around and he gets the call that Gabi is in labor, Will hurries to the hospital, a death-grip on Sonny’s hand the whole time. Sonny’s heart is never fuller with love than when he watches as Arianna Grace is placed into Will’s arms for the first time.

From that moment on, Sonny cannot picture the rest of his life without Will or Will’s daughter in it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everything runs smoothly for three months, Will and Sonny living together in one apartment, Gabi and the baby living in the apartment across the hall. The three of them work out schedules that work for all of them, each of them pitching in and helping to take care of Arianna as much as possible. 

But just before the new year, Will’s cousin Nick Fallon is let out of prison and he takes an immediate interest in Gabi. Suddenly, their situation is thrown out of balance, their whole precarious world titled off its axis, and Gabi is no longer the girl she was when all of this started. She becomes belligerent and selfish, resentful when Will has a class and Sonny has to work, leaving it to her to watch the baby. They fight more often, particularly when they warn Gabi to be wary of Nick, when they tell her why he was in prison and what he’s capable of, and she accuses them of trying to control her life.

At night sometimes, Will sleeps restlessly, haunted by dreams of Nick turning Gabi against him, convincing her to take Arianna away from him. Sonny holds him when he wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking and scared, and Sonny does everything in his power to assure Will that he won’t let that happen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The threat of Nick looms large over their heads for the next few months, as Winter turns slowly into Spring, although Will finds a calmness within himself when dealing with Nick’s presence around his daughter. The fear is never gone, always at the back of Will’s mind, but for Arianna’s sake, Will and Sonny both agree to try to get along with Gabi, even if it means tolerating Nick.

Just as April turns into May, one of Sonny’s old high school friends, Brian, makes he way back into town. The eggshells that Will has been walking on since Nick’s release break as Will’s confidence shatters like glass. Will begins pulling away from Sonny, touches him less frequently, kisses him with less fervor, sleeps further on his side of the bed, instead of curled up into Sonny’s side. Sonny wonders daily if he’s done something wrong, but when he asks Will about it one night, Will tells him only “No.”

So Will silently turns in on himself, berates himself, assumes Sonny wants a life different than the one he can offer him, and outwardly pushes him towards Brian, encourages him to go to raves and baseball games with his friend. Sonny goes, despite protests that he doesn’t want to, because Will says he should, concerned at the wall that has been thrown up between them.

It all comes to a head, one night in June, when Sonny is walking home with Brian, from the bar across town. They’re walking through Horton Town Square, laughing and making fun of an outfit they saw on someone at the bar, when Brian links their fingers together and turns around to face him. Alarmed, Sonny tries to pull his hand out of Brian’s but Brian only grips his fingers tighter and leans forward to press their lips together. The second their lips touch Sonny breaks away, but the damage is done; Will is standing at the edge of the Square watching them. He runs away as soon as his eyes lock with Sonny’s.

Sonny gives Brian the dirtiest look he can muster and rushes after Will. The first place he looks for Will - after making sure he’s nowhere at the Square or the little wings on the side - is their apartment. By a stroke of luck, Will is there, throwing clothes into a suitcase, tears streaming down his face.

"It’s okay. Really," Will says when he hears the door close behind him. "I’ve been expecting it. I’m not dumb. I know this life isn’t what you want. Brian can offer you more than I can without the pressure of having to be tied down to a kid."

"Will," Sonny tries, softly first, but Will continues to pack.

"I’m just taking some stuff. Gabi’s got an extra bedroom. I’ll come by tomorrow when you’re at work to get the rest of it."

"Will!" Sonny shouts and Will freezes. Sonny walks over to where he’s standing by the bed and takes one of Will’s hands in his. He turns Will around so they’re facing each other. "Whatever you think you saw isn’t what happened." Will looks at the floor, another tear slipping down his cheek, and scuffs the toe of his shoe against the carpet. "We were walking back from the bar and Brian just grabbed my hand and kissed me. Our lips barely touched before I pushed him off of me." Sonny ducks his free hand under Will’s chin and gently lifts Will’s face so they can look at each other again. "I love you more than anything in this world. If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be here. I want nothing more than to be with you and Arianna."

Will sniffles and Sonny leans forward to emphasize his point with a kiss. Will wraps his arms around Sonny’s neck and tangles their tongues together. The wall between them collapses and their relationship returns to way it was before Brian.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Things get serious between Nick and Gabi as Arianna’s first birthday nears.

Gabi knocks on their door one morning in early September and announces she and Nick are engaged. Will and Sonny look at her like she has twelve heads and they gently question whether she knows Nick well enough to marry him. She bites their heads off, reprimands them again for trying to control her life, and storms off without a second thought, leaving them to take care of Arianna for the day.

Over the next few days, they attempt to make her see it’s too soon to marry Nick but she fights them every step of the way. After a month of fruitless pleas, Will and Sonny give up and accept that she will not see reason. So they stand by and watch silently as she plans her wedding.

But a week before the wedding, one of Nick’s old jailmates is released from prison. Paperwork at the Salem Police Department gets lost in translation and Jensen walks undetected around town. He finds Nick with Gabi in the middle of Town Square, points a gun at them, and takes them hostage. Will and Sonny see the whole thing go down from where they are hidden behind the tree dedicated to Tom and Alice Horton. 

Against better judgment and without calling the cops, they follow Jensen, Nick, and Gabi to Smith Island, where they watch as Jensen ties up Nick and Gabi in a shed near the Horton Cabin. Thinking only of the possibility of Arianna losing her mother, Will insists that they do something to rescue Nick and Gabi. Forever willing to do anything for Will, Sonny diverts Jensen’s attention while Will runs inside to untie them. 

When Sonny comes back, Will demands that he take Gabi and run, that Gabi is Ari’s mother and he’s not risking her getting hurt. Concerned, but in agreement, Sonny pulls Gabi out of the shed and runs as fast and hard as he can. 

Will is just about to untie Nick when Jensen returns, crazy and waving his gun wildly as he spouts things about prison at Nick. In a moment of heroism, Will rushes at Jensen, tries to hit him in the head with a wrench, but he misses and Jensen shoots him in the stomach. His last thought before everything goes black is of Sonny’s lips on his and Ari’s head on his chest.

As he sits by Will’s bedside, the machines around him beeping out the heartbeat of his oldest friend, his boyfriend, his life, his anchor, Sonny decides to ask Will to marry him - soon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Even after the debacle with Jensen, Gabi refuses to believe that Nick is trouble and maintains that it’s safe to have him around Arianna. Tired of fighting with her, Will and Sonny steer clear of the subject of Nick over the next couple months and dutifully attend their wedding, which is a week before Christmas.

The holidays go smoothly, more smoothly than either Will or Sonny expects, but the fact that Nick now lives in the apartment with Arianna weighs heavily on the back of both their minds. Nevertheless, or perhaps in spite of it, a week after New Year’s, Sonny makes plans to propose to Will. 

He enlists T to keep Will briefly away from the apartment and to get Will back to the apartment when the time is right. Nervous but ready, Sonny texts T to tell Will to come home, and then he waits.

Will opens the door ten minutes later and starts nattering on about how thoughtful Sonny is for celebrating Arianna’s christening a couple days early. Although it throws his plan off, Sonny gets down on one knee and asks, “Will Horton, will you marry me?”

Will’s quiet for a few seconds and then whispers, “No.” The devastated look on Sonny’s face makes Will drop to his own knees so they are eye level. ”That came out wrong, I’m sorry. I love you, Sonny. You know that and seeing you get down on your knee like this, I thought my heart was going to explode. I’m just not ready yet. It’s not a ‘no’. It’s a ‘not right now’.”

So Sonny waits.

The next few weeks roll by, Will and Sonny still cautious about Nick being around Arianna more often than they are, and suddenly it’s Valentine’s Day. 

Sonny’s at the club when one of his bartenders hands him a package, a big bow on top and no card. With a suspicion about who it’s from, he opens the box and finds a leather-bound album with the title Will and Sonny: A Love Story Told in Pictures. He flips through the pages, his eyes welling with tears as he sees picture after picture of their life together, some with captions, some not, from one of their first playdates when they were kids to stupid pictures they took together in middle school to photobooth pictures they took one year in high school at the fair to various photos of the last year when they were dating, including one they took last week.

He hurries home and Will greets him with a final page for the album, a blank spot for a picture that they will take later, and a caption February 14th, 2014: The Day Will Horton Wised Up and Said Yes to Sonny. They fall into bed to celebrate their engagement and slide rings onto each other’s fingers, before falling asleep, their legs interlaced and Sonny’s head on Will’s chest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Six weeks later, April 3rd dawns bright and early, Will standing in front of a mirror in their apartment, Sonny standing in front of a mirror in his temporary room at the Kiriakis mansion, both of them tying the bowties of their matching tuxedos.

Two hours later, Will walks down the makeshift aisle at the Kiriakis mansion, his mother on his arm and waits at the altar in front of Marlena as Sonny follows him, Adrienne at his side. Will’s heart skips a beat when he first sees Sonny, dressed in his tuxedo, making his way from the back of the room towards him. 

Caroline’s, Justin’s, and Lucas’ speeches fly by in a blur, Will and Sonny only half-listening, distracted by being so close to each other and so close to becoming husbands. Before they know it, they are standing in front of Marlena facing each other, ready to take their vows.

"I remember this one time when I was seven, I was at a birthday party for Abigail," Sonny starts. "There was this blonde boy sitting on the floor playing with toys and I remember thinking that he just looked so lonely. So I went over and sat down next to him and we ate a whole plate of chocolate chip cookies together. Of course, at the time I didn’t know I’d just met my best friend, my soulmate, my everything. I literally cannot imagine my life without you, Will. You’re my anchor, you’re my anchor that doesn’t weigh me down but gives me something to hold on to. A reason to make a home. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Arianna."

"I remember when I was eight my best friend in the whole world decided to leave me behind in elementary school for middle school simply because he was two years older than me," Will jokes and Sonny laughs along with their guests. "I didn’t know then that the reason I was so reluctant to let you go was because our souls were meant to be connected forever. That’s probably because I never really thought about my future very much. Growing up we had so much in common; it’s probably why we stayed so close for so long. But you were always more confident than me and always made friends more easily than I did. Even your struggle with being gay seemed easier than mine. I have always admired that so much because most of my life, it felt like my own skin was a coat that was too heavy. Even when I came out, it wasn’t as though the coat suddenly fit. It was more like I finally understood why it never would." Will pauses and slips his hand into Sonny’s. "I didn’t believe I’d ever find any kind of love, let alone the love that I found with you. E.M. Forster once described love as ‘Two imperfect souls coming together to create something close to perfection.’ I didn’t know when I met you all those years ago when I was just a lonely little boy that that’s what was happening with us, but it was, even if I’m the one who brings more of the imperfection to the equation."

"That’s not true," Sonny interrups, his voice shaky and his eyes bright with unshed tears. 

"I respect you. I admire you. I adore you. But most of all, Sonny, I love you," Will finishes.

Then they are sliding their wedding bands onto each other’s fingers (“I, Jackson, take you, Will,” “I, William, take you Sonny, “to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love and honor you through good times and bad. In sickness and health. For richer or poorer. For as long as we both shall live. As I give you this ring, so I give you my heart.”) and in a heartbeat Marlena is pronouncing them “Husbands for life.”

They kiss for the first time as husbands and the world disappears around them, two best friends bonded for life.


End file.
